


A Hot Frustration

by TG_fan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, No Plot, arisasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_fan/pseuds/TG_fan
Summary: I'm not dead and I haven't forgotten about my other story. I recently graduated from college and was, unfortunately (jk), employed. It has been really stressful learning everything for my new job. School can't teach you everything... Anyway, I fully intended to update my fic before now but just haven't gotten around to it. I will start working on it again soon though.
Here is some Arisasa apology porn in the meantime. Let's work together to keep this ship alive ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead and I haven't forgotten about my other story. I recently graduated from college and was, unfortunately (jk), employed. It has been really stressful learning everything for my new job. School can't teach you everything... Anyway, I fully intended to update my fic before now but just haven't gotten around to it. I will start working on it again soon though.
> 
> Here is some Arisasa apology porn in the meantime. Let's work together to keep this ship alive ;)

The long hot drag of a cock leaving his body and pushing back in was all he could focus on. The room they were in was filling with the heady scent that only the most passionate and sweaty sex could bring with it. Breathing was barely possible anymore and yet somehow he could hear a breathy voice chanting out ‘Arima’. This meek, disconnected voice was sobbing it. Pathetic. 

 

But it was also distinctly arousing to hear playing along with the chorus of the elder’s ball sack slapping his behind as he thrust hard and fast. “Mmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” another pathetic and embarrassing sound. The wispy boy on his back was scrambling to find something to steady himself on the bed with. There was little hope though. Not when up against the force that was rocking him so roughly from above.

 

Somehow in spite of the odds, slender pale fingers reached and attached to find purchase in the tangle of sheets beneath them. He could feel every minute explosion of pleasure as his prostate was hit and his sweaty back slipped against the already slippery texture of silken sheets. Every feeling of himself being dragged forcibly up and down on the bed was explosive to his nerves as Arima continued his possessive grip and strong thrusts into the crying warmth beneath him. ‘Ah.’ That voice again. ‘Ah. ah.’ ‘Arima…’

 

He wished the voice would be quiet. Just be quiet so he could focus on Arima’s increasing breaths. It was slight but it was there. His breaths were definitely coming quicker and harsher. The warm air fanning over his lips as it escaped out from so close above him. It was so allusive a sound to escape from the elder. But that voice just wouldn’t stop. It was like a whore calling out for more. Just stop already. Surely, the other must understand that you’re enjoying it by now. If it doesn’t stop then he won’t get to hear it.

 

He knew he was the one crying. He just couldn't help it though. Arima’s angelic features were swimming above him and a maddening warmth was swelling in his heart. This is surely what love was. This pain that he didn’t want to stop. The older man truly was a study of beauty and fine features. Perfect with those silvery calculating eyes that watched him with a warmth that was reserved only for him. 

 

‘Ah.’ but it was there again. The moment ruined. Infuriating. And now the sheets were too warm and everything was too warm. He needed to cum and he needed to hear Arima. Just a bit more. Just hear a bit more from his quiet lover. Yes. That would make him happy.

 

Suddenly the stimulation was stopping and that aggravating voice was distressed now. Haise agreed with it this time. Why stop.

 

The cloy in the air was so pungent now and Arima was looking at him. Just looking. Calculating eyes. What did he want? How to make him start again? Didn’t he know how urgent of a matter this was? That voice certainly did and Haise agreed with it again.

Thick and wet with a hot milky substance pouring slowly from the tip, there was something at Haise’s entrance again. ‘Yessssssss.’ The voice was so flimsy and breathy again. ‘Yes.’ ‘Yes.’ That’s it, the voice was telling his partner, edging him on. Arima’s blunt head at his entrance was absolutely maddening. It was like standing on the edge of a cliff and knowing he was going to jump off in another moment but never quite reaching that moment. The throbbing ache for more from between his cheeks was ever present. Arima’s infuriating calm face watched from above as he continued not penetrating Haise and instead worked on simply rubbing his head against the younger in slow, moist circles spreading his cream. Why wasn’t he understanding. If only he could just make him understand how urgent this was. 

 

His hips bucked down hard and fast but Arima was faster. Huge muscular body dancing just out of reach as the most musical laugh Haise had ever heard reached his ears.

 

Haise knew then that God had made his eyes for crying in bed with Arima.

‘Why?’ He heard that pitiful voice asking. 

 

His response was something so beautiful that a less frustrated Haise would have probably just melted away with at the sight and gazed at the glory in front of him. But this Haise just wanted to finish and then to cuddle.

 

With his silverish hair shining and his delicate fingers, which surely would be great at violin, Arima began tugging at his own cock while leaning on the pillows behind him. Haise felt his face heat. He couldn’t believe that he was watching Arima masturbate. 

 

Arima was beckoning to him now, gesturing for him to get in his lap and before he knew it that beautiful pink cap was pressing at him again and he could hear that pitiful voice singing along with the erotic chorus of their bodies again. He finished with a whimper; long and emotional. His wet cheek pressed against Arima’s sweaty jawline inhaling the masculine musky scent that was so uniquely him. 

 

The best part of the night wasn’t when he finished and the voice stopped though. It was when he finally felt Arima grimace and felt his hips give their last splutter of movement. He heard Arima’s voice then moaning out, ‘Haise.’

 

At least Haise thinks that this might have been the best part of the night. Maybe the true best part of the night though was when the kisses started and when the firm chest spooned against his back afterwards. He really didn’t know.


End file.
